Safe
by Flatlander Jr
Summary: Living in the house of an abusive drunk, a teenage girl longs for someplace to feel safe. Then she meets Holden Caulfield.


SAFE

BY DANIELLE FRANCES DUCREST

Disclaimer: This story is based on J. D. Salinger's The Catcher in the Rye, which belongs to him, Little, Brown, and Company, LB Books, Warner Bros. Studios, and Time Warner Co. No copyright infringements were intended. This story was written for entertainment and not for profit. 

Spoilers and Timing: This takes place before The Catcher in the Rye during the summer Jane Gallagher and Holden Caulfield spent together. There are spoilers for everything Holden tells us about Jane. 

Summary: Living in the house of an abusive drunk, a teenage girl longs for someplace to feel safe. Then she meets Holden Caulfield. 

*****

"This is KLWP, the number one source for music in the state of Maine. Stay tuned because we'll be back after a short commercial break." 

I finished the exercise and got up from the floor. It was so damn hot that my skirt and blouse were soaked through with sweat. I hadn't noticed until now. 

I walked onto our screened porch and turned off the radio. Before I went into the house, I paused and listened. 

Silence met my ears. I let out a small breath of relief. My mother had taken our Doberman pinscher to the vet. She's afraid that he got some sort of disease when he got in a fight with the neighbors' dog across the street. The drunken jerk that my mother married was home, however. Hopefully, he was asleep. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. 

I walked into the house and through the living room. He was dozing on the couch. No big surprise there. 

I knew he was a heavy sleeper, but I went as fast and as silently as I could until I reached my bedroom. I wanted to get there before he woke up. Sometimes, when he wakes up and he's drunk, he'll start yelling and cussing out my mother or me until he can drink down another bottle. He scares my mom and me so much that she wishes she never married him. Divorce is out of the question, though-the bastard would do anything in his power to stop that, and his way of keeping them married can be pretty persuasive. 

I changed into some trousers and a plaid shirt and straightened out my curls. Then I put my swimsuit and the book I was reading into a bag. 

Before I headed out of the house again, I opened the window, leaned out of it, and lit a cigarette. It wouldn't be good if that bastard downstairs knew I had any. He's wanted those for himself lately. It's worse when he gets what he wants, 'cause then he demands more things, harder things. It's better if his demands stay simple. That way his punishments stay simple, too. 

When I finished my smoke, I threw the cigarette into our backyard. Then, as quietly as I could, I went down the stairs and through the living room once again. 

He was still sprawled out on the couch. It looked like he was still asleep, so I walked behind the couch to get to the door. 

"Where do you think you're going, you good-for-nothin' whore?" 

I froze. I stared at the door. It was only a few feet away. Could I make it there before he got close to me? 

I heard the couch springs crunch under his weight as he got to his feet. "Hmm? Well? You think you can just walk out whenever you please?" 

I forced myself to turn around and face him. I was shaking like a leaf. He was drunk as hell. I had to resist him. Every inch of me screamed at me to defy him, to make him feel like scum. But I was still afraid. He'd wrecked the house before when he was this drunk. He'd never done any physical harm to my mother or me. Yet. I was afraid that if I pushed him too far, he'd start doing just that. 

It didn't matter if I answered him or not, as it turned out. He asked the question again, then went to the kitchen in search of another bottle. 

I took my chance and ran out the door, clutching my bag tightly to my chest. Then I ran off the porch and down the street. I needed to get as far away from him as I could get. 

*****

When I got to the club, I changed into my swimsuit and swam a few laps in the pool. It helped me relax to the point where I decided not to think about him for the rest of the evening. I was going to enjoy it as much as I could and worry about going back home later. 

When I got out of the pool, I lay on my back on one of the beach chairs to get a tan. I took out my book and started reading, and sooner or later I was so distracted I did forget about that bastard who was spending my mother's money. 

After an hour or so, I looked and saw Holden Caulfield walking in my direction. Just what I needed. Even though Holden was cute and all the girls I'd met had said he was just charming, I wasn't too impressed by him. Especially not after he and his mother cussed out my dog. They can cuss out my stepfather as much as they want, but I don't tolerate anyone messing with my mother or my Doberman pinscher. 

Holden stopped next to me and took off his hat. "Hello, Ms. Gallagher," he said politely. "Do you remember me? I live next door. The name's Holden. Holden Caulfield." 

"I remember you just fine, Holden," I said. "It's hard to forget a person when he makes a fuss over something that didn't do anyone any harm." 

"Your Doberman pinscher? I could give a damn where he went, even if it was in our yard." 

"I can certainly believe that," I said, really sarcastic. He wasn't getting off that easily. 

"No. I mean it. I could care less if he went in our yard. It's my mother that has a problem with that, not me." 

He seemed sincere enough for me, and he was polite and all. I didn't see any reason why I shouldn't trust him. "Well, all right. So what are you doing here today, Mr. Caulfield?" 

"I was gonna go play some tennis, but I don't have someone to play it with. Do you want to play against me? You'd probably beat me. I'm not that good. I mean it. Golf's really my sport." 

I smiled. I was beginning to like him. "I'd like that very much. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." 

We played a few games. He wasn't as bad as he made out to be, and he was such a goofball that he made me laugh several times during or between games. 

He walked me home, and then we said good night before he left me on my porch. He didn't try anything at all, which was peculiar behavior since none of the guys I've ever met before have been able to control themselves that long. He gave me an almost playful kiss on the back of my hand before he headed next door to his own house. 

As I walked into the house, I came to a realization. Holden Caulfield had gotten so much of my attention that I'd completely forgotten about my stepfather during the entire evening. Even when we stood on the porch, I didn't think about what I was about to face at all. 

It made me smile. I decided to keep seeing Holden Caulfield. He made me feel happy, and I didn't feel so worried or scarred when I was around him. He made me feel safe. 

THE END


End file.
